Choices
by occasionalwords
Summary: She says yes, to a life with jam and kids, simple and compact and begins planning the wedding of the future Ms. Edison Davis. He ponders his choices to stay cocooned on the hill, wallowing in his doubt, can they find their way back to each other? My take on what would have happened if Liv had said yes to Edison. Angst, sadness, but ultimately, Olitz endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So basically this transpired after I was rewetting season two and I wondered what would happen if Olivia had said yes to Edison, this is the story of Liv and Fitz finding their way back to each other, despite all the obstacles in their way. There will be some angst and sadness, starting pretty much now, but I promise, this is Olitz endgame. Anyway, please review, follow, favourite etc, this is my first fanfic and I am quite nervous. Enough from me! Enjoy!_

"Yes."

"Pardon?" He rose and took her hands in his, his fingers tracing circles in her palms as a smile broke over his features, "Did Olivia Carolyn Pope just accept-"

"Yes." She exhaled as happiness flickered over her face, she is sure, of course she is sure. This is her happy ending, her fairytale.

"You didn't let me finish, are you always going to do that?" He jokes and she stiffens for a moment as he enfolds his arms around her tiny figure, she's sure, she loves him, these thoughts like a record rolling around in her mind on repeat. He doesn't wait for her to answer, he swings his arm under her legs and just like that she's a bundle in his arms, giggling and smiling. He carries her, his strength unwavering and constant while deep down she is envious, she knows her faith in him isn't as steady.

**_White House_**

His thoughts rattle around his head like marbles in a tin can, they gash and clang giving him a migraine and a passion for scotch. He reaches again for the tumbler, his problems look so much easier through the bottom of a glass but still his feelings cloud his judgement.

As a boy his father would often sit him on his knee and repeat the words of Churchill, "In war, resolution; in defeat, defiance; in victory, magnanimity.", as he spoke of his son's future. Growing up he would discover this in its truth, in classrooms, in collages and candidates, he would remind himself, repeat these words like a prayer, muttered before endless debates and fundraisers. Now the words tasted bitter in his mouth, rinsed only with the taste of alcohol. In defeat, Defiance. If only his father could see him now.

He reaches for the phone and follows with a slurred request for a secure line. His fingers flick over the numbers like an old rhythm embedded in his memory. She answers after the first ring, silent at first and then the emergence of a hesitant muffled voice that he has neither the patience or the temper for. "You'll have to speak up, Olivia." He almost spits her name, she isn't allowed to be the victim, not when she is the impenetrable force of nature that compels and controls him, he is no longer captain of his own soul, sold to Ms. Pope at the high cost of her love. She has manipulated and used him, tossed aside having become too far out of her reach but always the mistress of puppetry, pulling his strings.

"You're drunk." She sighs in defeat, it's neither the time or the place but she has to hear it from him, his voice nourishes her and soothes her, he's her beacon. "I said yes to Edison." Her voice shakes but she is loud enough to brake through his drinking haze. She hears a chuckle at the end of the phone, dark and unsettled, she shifts, uncomfortable. "Good for you Liv, a Senator, your family will love him I'm sure. Let me see, in 2 years you'll be stuffed full of his kids, living in some huge house with nothing but a credit card and the prospect of the kid's private schools to help you sleep at night. Meanwhile Senator Davis screws every secretary over his desk and eventually kisses his political career goodbye when the press found out about his affairs with the multiple prostitutes who've been having him on the weekends he isn't hung over in the bar." He's hurting her now, he knows it and yet he keeps scaring and tearing her feelings until she lets out a sob.

"So you called me up to show me my eventual doom, is that it?" She won't let him walk away clean, not now it's vengeful, she knows he's drunk but how can he do this to her, and more importantly why?

"I think your doom started the day you decided you to play God." He gulps down another mouthful to absolve himself of the guilt from the pain he's causing. "You didn't think you'd actually get away with it did you? I mean, you practically breath politics Liv, did you think there was any chance I wouldn't find out?"

Her eyes slid shut and attempts to compose herself, "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"By who? You or me? Because from where I'm sitting-"

"And just where are you sitting Fitzgerald!" She hisses through the line, he has no right, no place here, "You sit in the most powerful office, in the most powerful country in the world. You have the globe at feet, you're shiny and bright and pure and what am I, Fitz?" She bites her tongue and shakily inhales as she clutches the phone, she must compose herself, "I'm the woman who can't sleep at night because she made choices on YOUR behalf so that you could live your dreams, because that's who I am Mr. Grant, Olivia Pope. I go, I fix. Nobody ever considered the possibility that I might be broken."

There is silence for a moment before he says firmly, evenly, "I love you, Olivia, but I can't trust you."

She nods as she notices the slight traces of dampness across her cheeks, she smiles sadly, she knows this is the last call, their final moment as one. "I understand, I'm so sorry, Fitz."

"Congratulations on your engagement, Ms. Pope." He clears his throat as he presents his former employee with his ceremonial approval, it's time to move on.

"Thank you, Mr. President."

The line softens as they both relay the phone to it's receiver, for what they both believe is the final time.

_I know, I'm sorry! I promise happy times are ahead, but I think the reason we all love Olitz is that they are amazing together and apart, so just bare with me. Thanks for reading!_

_x Sam_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for reading and liking this story, to those of you who love the angst, I feel you, the plot would be dull and boring without it! Strap in folks, we're in for a bumpy ride…_

She barely sleeps, tossing and turning beneath the covers in attempt to settle the swirling guilt in her gut. She was wrong, she stepped out of bounds and everyone paid the price, it seems only fair she too has to live with the consequences. She clutches her stomach as the voices in her head become louder and louder, Verna, Cyrus, Fitz, all screaming at her until she can no longer stand it. She rushes from her room, only just reaching the bathroom in time before she vomits violently into the toilet. Defiance is a cancer spreading through her life, contaminating everything.

But then she feels a hand on her back, soothing and supportive. He doesn't intrude, he merely rubs her shoulder blade softly and slowly, showing her that he won't intrude, he will wait. After the gushing of water she rests her head on his shoulder, nuzzling him. He lifts her chin to feed her small sips of water and she smiles, despite the fits of food in her hair and the vile smell radiating from her mouth, because she knows he loves her and it occurs to her that maybe that will be enough.

"Fitz" She muffles against his shoulder as she clings to him, her nails raking his back and tearing his shirt away, he groans as she fumbles with his belt with one hand and begins ravishing his hair with the other, following his path as she worships her neck.

"Shhhhh.. We have to be quiet" He whispers and she giggles, they feel like teenagers, young and limitless as he bunches her dress around her hips and gropes at her stockings, feeling the damp traces that line her underpants, "Is that for me?" He grins and she takes a moment to catch her breath, "You'll have to further investigate…" and he begins to kiss a trail down her stomach, across her thigh until-

"Fitz!" The next thing he knows a pillow is landing on his head and his wife's high pitched voice is ringing in his ears. He lifts his head to see a frustrated Mellie whose hair is in a state of disarray and eyes are bulging out of her skull, "Good morning, Mellie" He groans as his eyes adjust to the light and he sings his legs out of bed. His wife is in a less than jovial mood, "I can't run a damn country if my husband is groaning throughout the night at the thought of the whore who left him in the dust! What did you do this time, Shift in policy? Too much time with me?" She laughs at her ironic sense of humour, "For God's sake Fitz, fix it. For the sake of my beauty sleep, if nothing else."

He feels the hatred growing in his like a disease, he becomes almost animalistic as he towers over her and begins pacing towards her, "First of all, Olivia Pope and I are done, that is not, and will never be, any concern of yours, is that understood?" He doesn't wait for her to respond as he begins again, "Secondly, do you think that I give a damn about your sleep patterns? You **_don't_** run a country Mellie, you chose crockery, wallpaper and fundraisers, you don't make any political or in fact influential decisions and as long as I am president, that is **EXACTLY** the way things will stay. There is only **one** leader of this world, **one** commander in chief and for the last damn time, **_NOBODY ELECTED YOU_**." His face is red and his chest heaving by the end of his speech, he stares at her shocked expression and marches from the room, he needs a shower, ASAP.

She's in her office, her gladiators flicking through files on their latest client, congressman involved in a sex tape scandal, it's an easy day. She is halfway thought an email when her phone rings, she glares at the screen and continues to type as she slots the phone over her shoulder, "This is Olivia Pope." She hears heavy breathing for a moment and she holds her breath as she waits for his voice but it doesn't come. Instead she hears the shrill tones of the first lady screaming, "What the hell have you done to my husband!".

_Please review, follow, favourite etc. and I shall keep writing! _

_Hugs, _

_Sam_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mellie! MELLIE! CLAM DOWN!" She yells as her patience is wearing thin and a hysterical wife is the last thing she needs, let alone a hysterical Mellie. Mrs. Grant pauses in an attempt to compose herself, her next few words spoken through gritted teeth and heavy breaths.

"Fix it Olivia."

Olivia sighs and shakes her head,"It's not my problem anymore."

She hears a laugh, bitter and cold, "**_That_** is absolute **bullshit** ."

Mellie isn't always the most rational of people and yet she never counted on her to see the mistress's point of view, "Mellie, if you just-"

"Isn't that what you do!? Thats your job title for god's sake! DAMN IT OLIVIA, FIX IT. FIX HIM. Or so help me God, I'll make sure you never work in this town again, I'll have every journalist, every congressman and woman, every parent and every tiny child, blacklist you. They'll tell tales of the Washington whore! Wherever you go it'll be known, that was the tramp who couldn't keep her paws off the White House, sleeping her way to the top, the President being the final target. Seducing and reducing until she decided to get pregnant, then came the abortions-"

"ENOUGH, MELLIE." Olivia gripps the phone, so very tempted to slam it onto it's hook, but she knows better, "I think you've forgotten who got you into that White House in the first place, and HOW." She hears nothing but silence for a moment as the First Lady sobers slightly.

It takes a moment before she registers the small voice on the other line, a plea for a lost soul, "Please Olivia, he's in a bad way, I've never seen him like this… I'm scared." Her brow creases as she listens to the small sobs, knowing how heavy a burden this man is on both women in his life, he breaks their backs often.

Mellie hears footsteps and she utters a small invitation, a hope, to her long ago friend and allie. It's moments before her husband strides into the room and glances curiously at his wife as she thanks the caller and hangs up. "Who was that?" He raises his eyebrows, she never uses the phone herself unless in times of crisis. Millie waves her hand and stands to straighten his tie, "Just another late invite to the fundraiser dinner for the WWF on Thursday."

Fitz straightens and smiles, pouring himself a scotch, "If you think another person is necessary-"

"I do." She grins, brightly.

She waits in an endless line, tapping her foot. Much to her dismay she has found pleasure and relief in the gesture lately, something her father would reprimand and her mother would frown upon. It signifies impatience, unhappiness, uncertainty, the feelings that swirl within her every time her grasps her hand, kisses her cheek or talks of his love for her. She can't understand it, she wants him, she admires him but their is no spark, no firework.

As she glances at the man in the tux, pregnant wife on his arm and shaking hands with each guest passing through the doors, she can already feel the charge of electricity between them. It pulls her in like gravity and she is drawn like the tide to the ocean, fleeing and returning, again and again. So lost in thought, she doesn't notice her fiancé staring at her. "What has so captured your attention that you remain unable to hold a simple conversation?" He prompts, a slight trace of arrogance in his tone, he commands floors and politicians as if they were pawns in a game but he can never get close enough to capture the Queen.

She smiles up at him, placing a hand on his shoulder in placation. "I'm enjoying the late Art Nuevo styles of the building, you know it looks as if the architect was influenced by Alphonse Mucha, see the lush textures-"

"Your rambling." He counters as she trails off, he flirts with style and class, but tonight she simply isn't in the mood. "Is this your attempt at distracting me from noticing you're not wearing your ring?"

She is taken aback for a moment but stays silent and calm, her eyes even, "Technically it's your ring."

"No, when I gave you that ring it was from that point on, yours. Now if you're having second thoughts or you need to reconsider, we can have that discussion, do we need to have that discussion Olivia?" He smiles, but his lips hold a tenseness in their stance, as does his stoic frame.

She opens her mouth to answer when another voices cuts her off, "Olivia Pope! So happy you could make it, it's such an important cause too." Millie welcomes her with open arms and she plasters a smile on her face as cameras flash at their embrace, "I've arranged for you two to have the oval together, you'll be alone for 7 minutes just after 12.30." Olivia nods at her whisper and smiles, "Thank you Ms. Pope, your contribution is so generous." She coos as she begins to greet Edison. Olivia is unprepared for the next moment, when his eyes meet hers and they hold each other for a moment in perfect grace, then a storm clouds over him and he settles back into formality. "Welcome, . I hope you enjoy the night." She laughs politely, despite her insides screaming in pain, then she realises he has no idea about the meeting, Mellie Grant has set her up once again, for her own gain.

_Well that was a longer one at least, what's going to happen at that meeting I wonder…. the rating may go up, or it might now, I haven't decided yet…Sorry this took so long to post btw, been doing some hardcore procrastination, but I promise to be here until Scandal returns as we all need to support one another through the Olitz drought! I love your beautiful reviews, they make my day so thank you for each and every one. Thank you for all your encouragement, I'm so happy you like my words! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or general feelings etc. Also I hope you like the cover, I thought it was rather fitting._

_Love and Hugs,_

_Sam_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been months since her last visit to the Oval, discreet late night phone calls lead to further clarification on ways he can please her, taunt her, until she cry and begs before him. It seems she's always at his mercy. She ponders this as she circles the room, fiddling with her fingers as she mentally prepares for their conversation. She is lost for words, Olivia Pope can spin and craft to her hearts content but right now she is the lover of the most powerful man in the world and she remains stunned by him. He has always believed her to be his pillar of strength and truth, a shiny white light that guides him through the storms but he is so wrong. He cannot see how he himself is that force while she waits for his gaze to show her the way. He has always been clean, bright, endearing, therefore she clings to him, hoping for salvation and exculpation that may never come. She shakes her head at how foolish it seems, that she has been the one to taint him, all the while worshiping his cleanliness, she has forgotten herself and bruised him.

The door opens a moment later and she stands to attention, straight, head forward and shoulders back, ready for any combat the commander in chief may deliver. Instead she is greeted with a look of shock, his eyebrows raise and the light returns to his eyes, as if for a moment he forgets that where they arm, standing at opposite corners ends of the earth. He sighs and crumples, his shoulders slump and he rubs his hand against his forehead in exhaustion. "I hate these long and dull charity things."

She would smile under other circumstances but instead meets his gaze deadpan, "Good thing you became President then." and he laughs as he walks toward the sofa and gestures for her to sit. She complies, opposite him, far more than a table between them at this point but that won't stop her trying. "Mellie says you haven't been yourself." She doesn't know where to begin but it seems like a direct way to start, she maintains professionalism, he is her client and she will fix.

He glances at the bottle of amber liquid and gestures to her, she shakes her head and he shrugs as he pours himself a half glass and sloshes it down his throat. "You shouldn't listen to my wife's petty opinions, her thoughts have to make it through all that hairspray and product before they can reach her mouth." He means it in jest but she doesn't laugh, she stares at him, her face stone. He sighs, knowing she won't back down. "What the hell do you expect from me, Liv? My closest friends banned together behind my back and corrupted me against my will, who am I supposed to trust? I don't have anyone to lean on anymore and so I run this country alone and yes, it's distorting me and I can't sleep anymore, yes, it's ruling and awful and ruining me, but **what the HELL am I supposed to be doing**? YOU LEFT ME LIV! And now you think you can waltz back in here and act like my… what? Friend? shrink? lover? Who are you right now? Tell me honestly because I used to think I knew you, but you've never been truly transparent, I see that now, so tell me Olivia, why are you here?"

She purses her lips, she knows he is hurt but she cares and she loves him, he knows it but he pushes her away. She recoils, smiles formally and looks him straight in the eye, "Mr. President, I'm here as a favour to the First Lady and the man who claims he loved me. I thought it would be a disservice if I stood by and did nothing while I watched him disappear into a version of himself that the real Fitzgerald Grant would despise as he always told me he never wanted to be his father. I never wanted that either Fitz and I won't let it happen, not now. We broke you, I know that, but for you to just lie down and die? Are you serious? You're supposed to be the leader of the free world Fitz, **_start acting like it_**!" She is yelling by the end of her speech, pacing back and forth and hardly meeting his gaze until the end. He stares at her like she is the sun on his face, glowing and hot, reviving him.

He cannot help it, he reaches out for her hand, she follows his lead and doesn't object as his fingers glide up her arm, pulling her closer. She melts onto his lap, her hand coming up to caress his face as he nuzzles his face against her fingers, "I've been dreaming about you…" He whispers, slowly laying tiny kisses over her hand as she smiles, entranced. "What kinds of dreams?" She says, her voice husky and deep like rustic red wine. Meanwhile his hands snakes from her arms to the small of her back and gently slides down her zipper. She moves back to allow him better access to her neck as he gently sucks and licks along his territory, to him, her body is a map he's traced a thousand times. "These kinds.." He groans as she steadies her hand over his pants. She laughs darkly at his response as she lifts his head up to meet her mouth. Then she pulls back for a moment, "Fitz," She looks at him, knowing their are no filters between them now, no hazes or scandals, just them. "Do you still love me?" She whispers, it's almost a prayer, a hope that perhaps this can be remedied. She waits fir a moment as he withdraws and inhales, ready with his answer.

_Cliffy I know! You're going to have to review to get more out of me! HA! I just wanted to say a special thank you to my last two Guest reviews as they are so wonderfully written and so in depth, it brightened my day to read them. Thank you all for reading, if you follow, review, favourite ect, I will love you forever and update sooner! Also, before I go, I'd just like to address the Mellie hate one commenter left. In this story, Mellie is a tool for the reuniting of Olitz, just as Cyrus was during season 2. I actually love her as a character because she is so very driven by her own goals and selfish needs, but I don't like her with Fitz so you won't see too much of them together. But I love using Mellie here because it kind of looks as if she cares about Fitz but if you look past that, you see how all she wants is her puppet back and that will always thwart her plans as she realises Fitz can't be controlled, eg, end of season 2. Anyway, hope your weekends are all lovely, mine will be doubly lovely if you review! A big thank to reviews last time, you guys are so awesome!_

_Hugs and love,_

_Sam_


	5. Chapter 5

He closes his eyes and creases his brow. He searches in him for the words, groping and struggling to build sentences out of fractured ideas. This moment is a choice, a catalyst for everything that will follow, he panders carefully as he considers the path he takes. He blinks and gazes at her, falling into her hazel eyes and drowning, he wonders how she cannot know, how she can't feel it with every fire of her being. "Live, I-"

The door is thrown open and Cyrus barges in on the phone, face red and impatient as he stares at the carpet. Olivia stands and reassembles herself, he tenderly smooths his hands down her waist, alining her dress so it's once again free of wrinkles. She smiles formally and nods, lost for a moment as she temporarily blocks out the screams of the Chief of Staff. He tilts his head slightly as their eyes meet, as if to remember her from every angel at this moment, every second. He sighs, there is never enough time for them, they grasp and haggle but they always end up short.

He gestures to lead her out of the office but Cyrus waves his hands as he notices their intentions and points directly towards the floor, ensuring their eye contact. The confusion is evident on both their faces but they remain until he is done.

"Sir, we have a situation." He grimaces and wipes his hand over his face as the words spill from his head, "It's Mellie, she's been having an affair." and just like that he cracks, he stands motionless for a moment as she news washes over him like water, running through him leaving nothing untouched. "Say that again." He begs as he begins to contemplate their future, his future, and the meaning of this.

Cyrus looks to Liv for guidance, hope, anything that could stop this bomb from exploding in the next few minutes, "She's been sleeping with a man named Paul Chatsworth, we're not sure for how long but…." He trail off, biting his lip as he knows the next few words will set min to detonate.

"BUT WHAT CYRUS?" He yells, taking a step towards him, intending to throttle and berate him until she steps in the way. She stares him down and he backs off slightly before she turns to him herself, "But what, Cyrus?".

He sighs and walks out of the office for a moment, returning with a brown folder holding several loose sheets of paper inside. He holds them firmly until Olivia extends her hand in expectation, he breaths a sigh of relief and smiles wearily at her, "Thanks, Liv." He nods at the President who stares blankly out the window, not bothering to acknowledge his friend's exit.

She glances over the folder, pawing through the paper and skim reading the pages before setting it on the table and glancing over at him. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns to face her, her features downcast and trodden. She brings his face to hers in a small kiss, just enough for him to know she's there, her support and love behind him. He nods and frowns in his usual way, slumping his shoulders and finally letting the weight of the night collapse on him. "Is it bad?" He asks, unsure of what the answer will mean.

"Nothing I can't handle." She smiles, firm and certain but the smile vanishes with his small laugh as he gazes at her, "Olivia Pope." He shakes his head, "How many times have you fixed my marriage now?" and she steps back, hurt slightly, but she knows this isn't the night. "I'll set up an interview with you both, holds hands, display Mellie's baby bump-" This is uncharted territory, she shouldn't intrude. "Perhaps we should wait…"

"Until we find out if the baby is mine, you mean?" He remarks, bluntly, as she stares speechless, "That's what you were going to say, right? That the baby my wife is currently carrying, may not be mine. That every moment you've worked and slaved to get me into office may be worth nothing and all these years we've been apart have been pointless, that we've tortured ourselves only to become a national joke." He is spitting by the end, fierce and harsh. It leaves her at a loss as she reigns in her feelings because she can't afford to let her feelings intrude on her work.

"Fitz," She sighs and takes his hand, "It's not as if we can go back, alter everything and begin again. It's done now, there is no point in mourning a different life, we chose this one." The glimmer of sadness still in her eyes, she straightens her spine and crosses her arms, "I'm going back to the office, I'll have my team assembled here in 20 minutes, prepped and ready, it's going to be a long night. You should head back to the dinner, no doubt you're already missed by now."

Her lips form a carefully constructed smile as she nods at his blank expression. "Go, Fitz, they need you." and just like that he composes himself, blinks and heads for the door, turning back to her just as his hand reaches the door handle. "Of course." He says, meeting her gaze, his voice filled with warmth and affection, "Always have, always will." She giggles and puts her hand over her mouth for a moment, just lost in his eyes before she snaps back to reality, "You can't possibly keep them waiting any longer, go!" and he laughs with her, shaking his head as he leaves the office, somehow feeling that there is still hope.

_So this took my grappling with it to break it down… I hope it reads okay? Eh, I'm not sure, let me know! As to where we go from here, well, you'll just have to keep reviewing and reading to find out! Than you to everyone who reviews, favourites and follows this story, this chapter is dedicated to you all!_

_Love and hugs,_

_Sam_


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz slips back into the room and begins his usual dance, swinging around the room in bouts of conversation, fleeing from one guest to the next. His eyes occasionally flitt to his wife as she smiles and laughs accordingly, meanwhile he wonders just when she'd turned into this woman he barely recognised. She was no longer Mellie Grant, she was a vengeful, loathing and deceitful reptile. There was no specific point, he concluded, she was on a path and every day he would see the signs and every day, ignore them. He never cared, never tried. Perhaps he shoulders some of the blame, the feeling rips through his gut and ravages him as he begins to feel ill with every glance at her.

He is no longer able to stand it, he excuses himself and practically runs towards his wife, catching the eyes of almost everyone in the room. He smiles a little too brightly and gripps her arm, whispering in her ear about an "urgent conversation" to be had and then excusing her from the guests she currently entertains. She struggles slightly as his fingers clawing into her skin as he lead her away from the party. She finally manages to pry her arm free as she turns to face him, fuming and red with rage. "FITZGERLD GRANT! HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE FIRST LADY OF THE UNITED STATES AND I AM 7 MONTHS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD-"

"But it's not my child, is it Melody?" He states, firmly and steadily, his tone containing the control he lacks internally. He watches her carefully as she begins to rub her temples with her fingers, a familiar reaction to stress, as she paces across in front of him. She finally throws her hands up hopelessly and dares a glance at him, her eyes darting between him and the floor as she softly whispers, "How long have you known?"

He sighs and stares at the marble flooring, paying far more attention than necessary. "Cyrus got the call about an hour ago." He looks up at her, noticing how she seems as if she's going to wilt at any moment, that she'll collapse under the weight of all their problems, their marriage, their position, their affairs. He wouldn't blame her, so many day he feels the same but he remains upright, clinging to Olivia helps him, heals him. "Does he help you?" He wonders aloud, as he enters this state of oblivion, where they are not married but friend who have hurt and wounded one another and hope for the best every time because they care. "Does he make you feel invincible? Can you lean on him? Does he steal your breath and revolve around you and worship you?" He is curios, because somehow, deep in him, he still cares about her and knows that they don't deserve each other, they both deserve happiness. She stares at him, gobsmacked by his questions, she expected yelling and screaming and throwing and ranting but he surprises her with his humanity. For a moment their eyes meet and they recognise the love they once shared, it's dwindled into a small spec but it remains as a memory. They both understand that while they could never be what the other needed, they would have been friends under differing circumstances. But it's far too late now and wars are already lost, resignation reflects in their eyes as well.

"Yes, he does. He's everything…. I'm so sorry Fitz" She trails off because she can't fathom her thoughts into words, is everything and that is final. Fitz smiles knowingly, "I understand, I really do Mel, but I have to know, is your baby mine?" He seems afraid, lost for hope and all comfort gone and yet he holds out that perhaps they may still divorce amicably and Vermont becomes reality. Millie inhales shakily and shrugs, grimacing, "I honestly don't know, Fitz. That's the truth." and although this is meant to abate him, is ignites his fury once again as he backs away from her and shuts his eyes, mulling the words round in his head. "Are you serious, Mellie? It never once occurred to you to check the paternity of the child you carry? Just in case it made you look like a whore?" He spits, angry and pitiful. "Okay, that's not fair. I get that you're angry, you have every right, I'm not saint Fitz, but neither are you." She stares at him boldly and then inhales before composing herself. She extends her hand as she notices his shock, jaw ridged and eyes blinking swiftly, "We should be getting back." He recovers slightly and nods, "Just…give me a minute" she smiles and sighs as the reassemble their lives for the next few hours and continue on their charade.

She assembles her troops and barks orders, handing out files and compiling the facts. They'd met at her father's annual Christmas party four years ago, he'd been married at the time. Things progressed quickly and as she rose she their meetings became briefer but he remained on the list to every State Dinner and fundraising gala until the announcement of her pregnancy, they hadn't been in contact since.

"This is good work, but I need more. I need to know if- I need his medical records." She bounces back from almost bluntly dating the facts, although the real objective still hangs heavy in the air. The voices speed up again as the Gladiators continue, but all she can see is the handsome wreaked man that leans against the door frame. He gazes at her with such devotion and heaviness that she find it hard to breathe under the weight of him. Then the voices stop as the team stands in respect for their leader. He holds up his hand and smiles, "No, please sit, it's an honour to watch you.. what do you call it Liv?" and she grins tightly as she responds, "Gladiate". He laughs slightly, "Right… Can Olivia and I have the room please?". They each nervously exit, as Olivia remains, breathless.

He sits at the conference table, having sat through so many situations and meetings, this is almost a relief because amid all the chaos, she's here. She wanders over to him, titling her head to the side and staring at him with such pit and despair that he can't meet her eyes. "Don't." He states firmly and finally as she stops, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity and I certainly don't want it, not tonight. Tonight, I just want to stare at you and love you and drown the world in you." He reaches for her and pulls her close as she sighs and is drawn into his lap, her legs resting either side of his as his lips graze her neck softly and she inhales sharply. She turns her eyes to his, heavy with lust and adoration. He grins widely as their lips meet quickly and suddenly, rolling up her dress once again as she unbuckles his belt and frees him, hovering over him. She hesitates briefly before sinking over him as they groan in satisfaction, bringing relief to them both at their joining as the hurry to complete, racing one another as their hips clash and clash again. Finally she bites his shoulder as she finishes while he claws at her back as they topple over the cliff together and forget for a moment about their fate.

_*blushes* Well you asked for a longer chapter! I delivered! I hope you enjoyed this, sorry it took so long but I've had a heck of a week, hopefully the next chapter won't be as long a wait. I promise we're bout to get some more angst soon (Where is Edison? What will happen with Mellie? Whose baby is it!?) , this is the calm before the storm…. and I think I'll leave it there. Reviews are loved very very much and help me out heaps! Thanks so much to all those that reviewed, followed and favourite, you guys are wonderful 3_

_Love and hugs,_

_Sam_


	7. Chapter 7

She smooths the creases of her dress and pats her hair in an attempt to salvage her evening look, but to him, she glows. He still sits slumped in their chair, dishevelled and spent, pants abandoned and a grin sitting slyly on his face. She glance at him in her compact and smiles back, "You have to stop looking at me like that."

And he laughs, a deep and throaty chuckle, "Why?"

"Because," She shuts the mirror and turns to him, as she begins to back away towards the door, "Otherwise, I'll never leave this room." And he rolls his eyes as he quips, "I'm not seeing too much of a problem with that."

She smiles as she walks out the door, inviting her team to resume their work in the following few minutes and yelling, "Good night, ." as he rushes to reassemble himself, laughing all the while.

Meanwhile, he searches and scans the ballroom for her presence, but each time it seems she's nowhere to be found. Then his eyes land on the striking dark skin and chocolate eyes that meet his in return. He forces a tight smile as he grabs her arm, "Where were you?"

She responds through gritted teeth as they move away from the crowd, "I was working."

He laughs darkly and shakes his head, "then when is your hair a mess and your dress creased?"

She is silent as she shuts her eyes and exhales, "Edison, I-"

"No, Olivia, you don't get to come clean and walk away free with your dignity and honour in tact. That is not how this works. You seem to have forgotten, I'm a Senator and I've been walking around all night telling everyone that my fiancé and I are blissfully happy and are announcing our wedding date tomorrow. Now, you're an expert so you tell me, how would optics be if you left me? Or if, say, a certain rumour circulated that you were sleeping with the President? Olivia Pope, fixer and home wrecker."

"How DARE YOU-"

"So let me tell you two possible endings to this story, the clock strikes midnight and Olivia Pope is proclaimed a whore and left with nothing but rags, a pumpkin and her six Gladiator mice trying to scurry away from the damage… or, she marries Prince charming and they live, as far as the American public are concerned, happily every after. Just think before you take off that ring, Liv, you might find yourself shackled to the wall in it's place." He kisses her forehead as he climbs into the car newly pulled up in front of them, the door shuts and he leaves her standing, breathless.

She paces her living room in endless circles, again and again she traces the same pattern. Plans fly around in her head, she has no clue what to do or where to begin. Mellie, Fitz, Edison, who comes first anymore? She can't snub Edison because it would spark flames that torch the White House and everything she's built there, her life's work. How did this happen? Where her life becomes entrapped in his hands and his choices, where she is simply his prisoner, caged in her own secrets. Her mind doesn't register the clock as it ticks into the early hours of the morning and a car is sent round courtesy of the President himself.

She sits stone in the vehicle, silent and cold. She doesn't feel as she sits, dull and lifeless through her team briefings as they comb through the private lives of those around her in extreme detail. She is only jolts awake when she hears the high pitched voice of the First Lady as she enters the room, politely greeting the team before practically prancing over to Olivia, "Ms. Pope, I do believe a congratulations are in order!" She bounces with happiness as she throws the Times down in front of the fixer, noting in the engagements sections the circled announcement of Senator Davis and Olivia Pope with their wedding forthcoming next month and a sweet word of tribute to her mother below their name. She smiles tightly at Mellie as she notices the blazing victory in her eyes, she revels in the unhappiness of others as she can no longer have joy herself.

"Thank you, Mellie." She nods and then attempts to change the topic, "I wonder if-"

"You two will make such a wonderful couple, don't you think Fitz?" She glances behind her as Olivia swivels inner chair to see the President leaning against the door frame for support, a pained look on his face as if his heart has been ripped from his chest, because in so many ways it has.

The First Lady doesn't wait for her husband's response and instead continues to talk, "Anyway, with Senator Davis being the Majority Leader of the Senate and you being such a close friend ours, I called and invited you both to dinner. He's accepted on your behalf, so tonight you'll both be dining with us to celebrate! Won't that be fun!" She giggles as she grins dramatically and begins to exit the room, pausing on the way out to fix her husband's as Fitz remains unmoving and slumped, as she reaches for his hair he grabs her hand and places it by her side before fleeing the room and muttering to Tom, "Ensure I'm not disturbed for the rest of the day."

Olivia sits stunned and vacant for a moment before returning to her team, "Now, where were we?"

_I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! I went away for the Holidays and then I got ill as we went into the New Year, but I should be back for good now, pending any complications… Also I think I have an idea for a new story, I'm unsure how it's going to pan out so stay tuned and Happy New Year to you all! Reviews, follows and favourites are much loved and a particular thank you to trininads who reminded me of all of you :)_

_Love and hugs,_

_Sam_


	8. Chapter 8

She lets her fingers trail along the many outfits in her pearly white closet, but tonight fashion is the last thing on her mind. Fitz has refused to see her all day, despite her pestering, she wasn't allowed past the door. She could practically smell the scotch from the Oval and it dimmed her outlook for dinner. She felt ill already, her stomach churning at the thought of sitting down with the man who called himself her fiancé and the love of her life. But for Fitz's sake, she had to pretend, plus her work in the White House was ongoing and they knew any day now, the story of Mellie's affair would break. They had no idea how much time they had left.

Finally she selects a grey silk dress that finishes just above her knees and hugs her figure perfectly, dipping elegantly at the back and showcasing her collarbone. She slides her feet into her black pumps and dons a pearl necklace that sits perfectly at he breast. When she catches herself in the mirror, she feels false, as if the real her is with him, by his side at every moment. It's only when they reunite does she feel together, whole.

The car pulls up outside her door at 8pm and she opens the door to find a certain Senator already waiting in the grey leather seats. He extends his arm and she politely takes his hand, cringing as she enters the limo. The drive is mostly quiet, until he shatters the silence, "You look stunning." And she cannot help herself, she laughs.

"Is something funny Liv?"

She waves her hand at his comment as she struggles for breath and shakes her head, "You think we're still at that place? Where you can court and compliment me and I'll blush and sigh? You threaten, blackmail me and entrap me and then you still think I spare you a thought when I chose my attire? In your dreams Edison."

He stares blankly out the tinted window as he flatly responds, "That's right, I almost forgot, your thoughts and cares lie with a married man with a pregnant wife, two kids and who also happens to run the world. It's a wonder he even the time, but I suppose you did work there, would have been all too easy, hands under the table, in unattended rooms with security outside, all those 'private meetings'-"

"You best watch your tone with me Edison Davis! If you DARE to speak to me like a common prostitute again, I promise you will be begging for my mercy and believe me Edison, I've created Gods and ruined mountains, do you think it will be at all difficult for me to spread and ruin you through and through? To gut your political career so swiftly that you lie bleeding capital and public support, wondering where it all went wrong before its lights out. I'm the most powerful woman in Washington and tonight, I'll play your games for the sake of my work and my personal relationships, but WILL NOT sit here and let you defile me anymore than you already have so BACK OFF!" She yells and huffs as she turns from him and stares out the window, their journey continues in silence until they pull up outside the large white mansion.

XX

Mellie greets them politely, kissing cheeks and embracing accordingly as they enter the dining room. However many times she's wandered these halls and met in these rooms, it occurs to Olivia in that moment that she's never been there before. She's never had reason to. She's not a part of his personal life, she's forever on the fringes and the cusps of something more. She sits as the chair is offered and notes how Mellie's sits across from Edison and grills him throughly but strangely he seems to enjoy it, flaunting his facade of the difficulties at choosing a ring for his precious captor, the ring feels more like a shackle than a gift and the weight of such a burden leaves her hand in her lap as the politicians continue their cage fighting.

They stand when the doors open and he enters, she doesn't have the courage or strength to meet his eyes, but she manages swift glances at him as her eyes dart around the room. Mellie plays her role well, as she always has done, by smudging her lips against his and brushing her hands over his hair as he remains still, staring at her in silence. As she backs off and takes her seat, waving away the serves and grasping her cutlery as dinner begins.

"Mr. President, Liv is always singing your praises, I bet you have just as many stories about what goes on behind closed door here as she does!" Edison challenges him as Fitz grunts, shoving a forkful of stake into his mouth.

Mellie brandishes a smile and brushes his arm lightly and turns to Edison, "I'm sure my husband is far too busy running our great country to spare the time for idol gossip, now me on the other hand, I'm up to speed with all the goings on in these walls!"

They both chuckle and begin to gush over the latest Washington scandals as Olivia finally lifts her eyes from her plate and let's her gaze fall on him. He feels her like a breeze on a summer day, caressing and washing over his entire form, a tingling, a release. At this moment he longs for nothing more than to enfold her in his arms and hold her, consume her, save her.

She feels a hand brush the bare skin of her thigh and she sighs with relief as she sneaks a small smile at him, he copies her, his eyes shining like polished gems before emptying swiftly as the conversation changes and Mellie's shrill voice echoes about the room, "You must show us the ring Olivia! Future wife of a senator, I'm expecting at least 3 diamonds in that setting!" And she reaches for her hand before it's too late. She feels his withdraw like the blade of a knife, fast and wrenching as they all hover around her in anticipation.

Fitz shakes his head softly as he forces a smile, cloaking his hurt with a foreign and bitter anger that boils in his stomach and bounds towards his throat. "So Edison, how did you do it?" He grins darkly and she realises this is not the man she's known and loved for years, this is the man who tears down empires and screams military orders.

Edison furrows his brow, "I'm sorry, ?"

"You must have gotten down on one knee and everything, right? I mean, it's just like a fairytale, the senator and the fixer, meant to be." He takes a long moment to devour the Amber liquid in his glass and she realises that true to form when angry, it's not his first for the evening. Edison is about to interrupt when he cuts in, "And Liv must have just bounded into your arms. How happy you both must be!" He raises his glass and they watch in dismay as he clangs his knife against the tumbler, "A toast! To Senator Davis, professional back-stabber and social climber. And to the brilliant fixer, you've fixed my mess, I guess you decided to make your own, but good luck to both of you!" He clumsily stands and stumbles towards the door as they watch him depart in silence. A moment later Tom enters the room, "The President will not be returning tonight, he sends his apologies to you all. Ms. Pope, you must come with me immediately, it's best you retire for the night Mam." He directs his final words to Mellie as she stands horrified, her face flushed and red as a beet. "So my husband can sneak off to go and make out with another woman? Oh no Tom, you've got another thing coming if you think-"

"With all due respect Mam, Olivia is no longer here in a personal capacity, she's required begin work asap. She's the best person to have on your side at this moment."

"Tom, what are you talking about?"

"Mam, your story has broken."

_EP! I'm sorry if you thought I'd left again! I won't abandon this story and I'm totally inspired by the amazing ness of the show right now, Shonda is in her golden age people and it is PAYING OFF! Latest Ep was chillingly good, hope this sustains you until next week! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and favourites, follows and PM! A few of you mentioned you found the transitions confusing, I'm now putting a double (XX) X when scenes are changing to clear all that up :) your support makes me smile and encourages me so much so be sure to leave me a little love as you flee! _

_Love and hugs,_

_Sam_


	9. Chapter 9

She rolls her shoulders and sighs in exhaustion as her fingers fly over her keyboard. "People of America, I wish to apologize on behalf of-" Backspace.

"I address you this evening with a heavy heart, having come to the conclusion-" Backspace.

"I've come to realise my action were a gross misconduct of-" Backspace. Backspace. Backspace.

Everything that comes to mind feels false and rehearsed. She has no words or scripts for this situation, no matter how many time she's pictured this in her head over the past week. It's the same image she's seen over and over at night after each phone call and each conversation with him, terrified that one day this would be his downfall, but instead, it's hers and she finds it a labours task to dredge up sympathy when Mellie has done nothing to deserve it.

She collapses against the desk and groans before she's startled by his voice, "Isn't my wife the one supposed to be punishing herself?"

She looks up with the little strength she can muster and see him in his classic stance, leaned casually against her doorframe. At this moment he could be anyone, just an old friend with restless history and complicated feelings who longs for better and brighter days between them.

"You're the one who has been refusing to see me or answer my calls so if anyone's doing the punishing around here, Sir, it's been you. Now, if you could please remove yourself from the room, I've a speech to finish." She isn't equipped for this game, she's wearied and in the midst of battle with her armour chipping away as she clings at it to remain sound. She hasn't time for him and his tempers and she hasn't the patience.

"Sir?" He saunters towards her and sits boldly on the corner of her desk facing her, only a few inches between their legs. "Livvie," His eyes are heavy and his voice full of smoke and tension as he mutters her name, causing her to turn away from the computer and face him. "To you, it's always Fitz." She concedes a smile and he mirrors her in victory as they share a moment.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He drowns in her eyes as if somehow she could consume him and save him from his sorrow.

"Oh, that." He nods slowly and his face crumples in that same familiar childlike way that she adores, for a moment she feels that sudden impulse to stroke his face with her hand with the secret hope that he tries to bury his face in her like before this whole mess, but she's far too timid to reach out to him, unsure if he'll come back. "Well, you weren't mine to begin with so-"

"**How** can you say that!?" She stands in stark and brazen before him, eyes flaming and heat throbbing in her throat, "I've been yours since the moment I met you. The same moment you became mine! You're always telling me not to call myself a mistress, not to 'belittle' us and then you go and say that… Fitz, you are my whole world, I revolve around you, you are my sun and stars and constellations and don't you **DARE** tell me that you're giving up on me without even giving me a change to explain. You don't have the **right** to quit and **_I won't let you_**." In a moment he is all over her, hands in her hair and under her dress and lips trailing up her neck as he mumbles apologies and cleanses them of everything before. She collapses into him and her hands fumble through his hair as he groans and she sighs in mutual reel at their contact. Just as his fingers brush the lace of her underwear, she gasps and pulls away slightly, whispering softly, "No, not here, I can't be quiet, not now." She feels him laugh deep and devilishly as he brushes her again, biting her neck simultaneously as she groans in satisfaction. "Fitz, please…" She isn't sure if she's begging for him to continue or finish but after he nips her neck, prolonged and tantalising, she knows he will leave her hot and bothered, only to cause her further fury.

When he pulls away their foreheads touch and he gently bumps her nose against his as his fingers caress her neck over the mark he's left, "That is to remind you of this, of us." He whispers and she laughs softly, "As if I could forget." They chuckle together until they are left in their silence and she finally slips out of his grasp, leaving cold and empty air in her place.

XxX

The First Lady paces the halls of her home, although she's no longer sure if it will be. It's been a long a grinding road to the Whitehouse and yet, all roads seem to always lead to Fitz. It's nothing like she expected and this war between them has built and built, it was always going to end in flames. Now it's her saddled with the damage and she seems unable to reach any lifeline they throw her.

It was never supposed to be this way. It was always going to be her and the nation against Olivia and Fitz, not the nation against her with Olivia fighting in her corner. Everything has been turned on it's head and she will take all she can get in order to save her damaged soul.

Knowing what she has to do, Mellie steps forth into the blinding flashes of the cameras and the screaming voices of the press, so unusual from the getting she's used to. She no longer bathes in their warmth, she is drowning within the gossip and trash of papers and dollar signs. But she holds herself with dignity and sufficient grace, head forward, shoulders back and spine straight as always as her feet real the podium.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to start off this evening by apologising to the millions of Americans who honour me and my husband with their trust each and every day to deliver you the honest and faith, values that our great nation was founded on, in all our endeavours as we have failed you." She clears her throat as she prepares her first strike, "Our marriage has been falling apart for decades and although I've tried to hold onto Fitz and the life I so desperately wanted for our family and especially our children, it wasn't possible for any of us." She swallows pointedly and continues, "I understood Fitz was unhappy and perhaps resentful towards me for losing our child on the campaign, we talked less and spent less time together, but I never imagined I'd find him in bed with another woman." Hands shot up and cameras continued to flash but she gracefully held up her hand, "please everyone, I'll accept questions when I'm finished, sadly I'm only halfway through this terrible ordeal."

_DUH DUN DAA! Mellie is going CRAZY! Someone shove that lady off that podium, PRONTO! See Olitiz!? This is what happens when you are too busy being all loved up! Shit is getting serious people, please leave me some reviews and favourites, follows ext and I shall try and update as soon as I can! What do you think will happen next? What other tales is Mellie going to tell? Where is Edison in all this? All shall be revealed! _

_Love and hugs,_

_Sam_

_PS._

_I have a new story up called This Connection which I'm working on really hard at the mo and am really proud of so if you like this, go and check it out! Should have an update for it by tomorrow (I'm really getting the hang of this thing, huh?)_


End file.
